There's nothing wrong with blushing, beautiful
by smytheforthewin
Summary: Kurt fell asleep instead of leaving after he had sex with Sebastian. When they wake up together, they have an unexpected talk about Sebastian's feelings. One shot Kurtbastian


**Gosh ! I'm addicted to one shots, now. So better and easier than fanfics, haha ! Here's another one shot I wrote with a stranger on Omegle ! A Kurtbastian, this time. I'm totally in love with Sebastian so yeah, I like to make him become nice :') Enjoy and give me your review :D ! ( I was Sebastian, she/he was Kurt )**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee ( unfortunately. )**

* * *

Kurt blinks his eyes open, bleary, sleep blurred eyes focusing to reveal the smooth skin of his bed companion's back. He winces when he realizes he's been _cuddling_ in his sleep, and attempts to retract his arm from Sebastian's waist, knowing how much the taller boy dislikes cuddling after sex.

_Heck_… usually, Kurt doesn't fall asleep. He leaves right after… speaking of which, Kurt smoothly moves to exit the bed, silently searching around for his clothes and moving swiftly in an attempt not to wake the other boy.

Sebastian wakes up slowly when he feels the mattress move. He yawns quietly and opens his eyes.

'' Where are you going, princess ? '' he said when he saw Kurt, smirking.

Kurt freezes, wincing slightly.

'' Just go back to sleep. '' he replies, attempting to put on his underwear and his pants, stumbling slightly. '' I'll be gone in a minute. ''

Sebastian bites his lower lip softly, his eyes appraising Kurt's body shamelessly.

'' Get your ass over here. ''

Kurt scoffs, pulling his shirt over his head and pulling it down over his stomach.

''_ Please_, Smythe, as if you're serious. I'm sorry I was still here when you woke up. It won't happen again. ''

Sebastian pops himself on his elbow, looking serious suddenly.

'' I said, '' he started in a low voice. '' Get your ass over here. '' he adds, his lips curling upwards very slightly. '' I feel like cuddling right now. ''

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

'' Since when do _you _feel like cuddling ? ''

He makes no move to head back over the other boy, instead glancing around for his shoes.

'' I wasn't aware you had a cuddly bone in your body. ''

Kurt finds his shoes and moves to sit on the edge of the bed to put them on. Sebastian bites his lips again and crawls on the bed until he stands behind Kurt, nuzzling on his nape.

'' Come on, don't be an ass. You should be happy ; you were the one who was spooning me tonight. ''

Kurt practically melts as Sebastian nuzzles his neck, his eyes fluttering shut briefly.

'' I wasn't spooning you. In your dreams, Smythe. ''

Sebastian pressed a long, soft kiss on the side of his neck, his lips ghosting over Kurt's ear.

'' I wake up approximately six times every night and tonight wasn't an exception. '' he said, gently nibbling at his earlobe. '' You were spooning me and I kind of liked it. ''

'' Mmh… ''

Kurt tilts his head slightly, eyes remaining shut.

'' You never let me before. ''

'' And that's why I didn't know how it felt. ''

He sneaked his hands under Kurt's shirt in attempt to take it off.

'' Come on. '' he said, gently sucking on the sensitive spot under Kurt's ear.

Kurt sucks in a sharp breath at Sebastian's actions, moaning softly. He allows his shirt to be pulled over his head, moving one of his hands to Sebastian's head to curl his fingers into the hair on the back of his head.

'' Cheater, you _know_ that spot drives me crazy. ''

'' I'd be a fool not to use it against you. '' he sniggers softly. '' Just like you do since you discovered I like when you pull my hair. ''

He licks his lips and starts working on Kurt's pants.

'' I'll use _anything _I can find against the great Sebastian Smythe. '' Kurt admits, opening his eyes when Sebastian detaches his lips from his neck. '' I – I should go, though… ''

Sebastian frowned, shifting so he could catch Kurt's gaze.

'' Why ? ''

'' I just… '' Kurt hesitates, averting his gaze from Sebastian's, not able to handle those beautiful eyes on him. '' With _Blaine_ and everything, I really shouldn't – ''

Sebastian grunts and moves back to sit in the middle of the bed.

'' You should have think about Blaine before you started to have sex with me. '' he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

'' Don't be that way. '' Kurt snaps, frowning at Sebastian's tone. '' You _knew_ we weren't broken up. ''

The other boy blushes against his will and lowers his gaze sheepishly. Kurt rolls his eyes, seeming to debate with himself for a moment before turning and crawling towards Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his waist.

'' This doesn't mean you've won. ''

A small grin appears on Sebastian's lips and he unfolds his arms to lean his hands on the mattress.

'' Won what ? You ? '' he smiles.

'' What makes you think you were in the running for that ? '' Kurt teases. '' I don't remember volunteering. ''

Sebastian's smile fades slightly.

'' I know. '' he sighs, trying to regain his snarky attitude. '' So if _Blaine_ will never be out of my way, what about a threesome ? '' he winked.

'' With that move you pulled out of nowhere last night, I might be inclined to agree. ''

Kurt nips lightly at Sebastian's bare shoulder, a small smile on his face.

'' I don't think I've _ever _come that hard. ''

Sebastian's cock twitches at the idea.

'' Yeah ? '' he says, licking his lips suggestively.

'' Yeah. '' Kurt affirms, but lowers his voices to a whisper. '' You know that's never gonna happen, right ? ''

'' I don't care. Blaine's not really my type. ''

'' Oh ? ''

Kurt swings his leg over Sebastian's so he's slightly straddling the other boy, smoothing his hands over the bare skin of his chest.

'' And what's your type, Smythe ? ''

Sebastian tilts his head, smiling softly and looking in Kurt's eyes.

'' Guys like you, I guess. ''

Kurt has the grace to look surprise.

'' … you're joking. '' he said, shaking his head. '' Only you would joke when I'm sitting on you. ''

Sebastian frowned slightly, mocking an offended look.

'' Are you contradicting me ? ''

'' Yes. '' Kurt shoots back, giving the other boy an amused smile and bringing his hands up to cup Sebastian's cheek. He leans down, pressing his forehead against Sebastian's, blue eyes piercing green. '' I want you to tell me the truth. ''

Sebastian feels disturbing flutters in his stomach and it leaves him taken aback.

'' Kiss me. '' he whispered.

Kurt blinks several times, a little bit surprised. He leans down, closing his eyes as his lips connect softly with Sebastian's. He's never kissed him as tenderly as at this moment. Normally, their kisses are challenging, passionate and hungry. Kurt holds his lips against the other boy's for a moment, feeling the gentle pressure and can't help but allow his lips to twitch into a smile against Sebastian's. He pulls away slightly.

'' What was with that request ? '' he whispers, keeping his eyes closed. '' Not that I mind, of course… ''

'' I… '' he swallows nervously and takes a breath quietly, trying to stop his heart from beating so hard in his chest. '' I don't know, I just… I guess I wanted this. ''

'' It was nice. '' Kurt admits, leaning his forehead down to rest on Sebastian's once again, eyes still closed. '' I like you like this, you know. ''

Sebastian licks his lips and places his hands on Kurt's hips, unable to look at him.

'' Like what ? '' he asked in a small voice.

'' Just… this. ''Kurt answers, a serene smile coming to his face when he feels Sebastian's hands on his hips. '' When you're like this, I swear you're my perfect guy. ''

Sebastian blushes lightly and sighs.

'' But I'll never be Blaine. '' he says almost sadly.

'' Blaine can't make me scream like you can. '' Kurt says offhandedly, placing a wayward kiss on Sebastian's jawline. '' He barely even makes me come most of the time. ''

'' I should be proud. '' he says, smiling faintly and lowering his gaze.

'' Mh. '' Kurt hums in agreement. '' Trust me, you should. ''

Kurt places another tender, soft kiss on Sebastian's lips, loving the feeling of the other boy's lips against his own so gently.

'' I could get used to doing that. '' he teases, opening his eyes to meet Sebastian's, only to find his gaze lowered. '' Hey, up here. ''

Sebastian reluctantly looks up to meet his gaze, worrying about Kurt finding how vulnerable he is right now. Sebastian's eyes always been speaking and right now he wished they weren't.

'' Yeah, me too. '' he admits quietly.

Kurt leans back, tilting his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's.

'' If this is night time Sebastian, I can see why you never let me stay after sex. '' he comments, the hands that are still cupping Sebastian's cheeks dropping to his shoulders, rubbing gently. '' What gives ? Where's firecracker Sebastian, hm ? '' he asked, his voice is gentle, coaxing and there's a slightly worried tone to it.

Sebastian opens his mouth in attempt to speak but the lump in his throat impedes him.

'' I – I'm tired… '' he manages to say, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Kurt gives a soft smile, all teasing aside.

'' … are you okay ? '' he questions, moving so he is off of Sebastian's lap and sitting next to him instead, thin sleep pants rubbing against Sebastian's bare legs. '' You seem… off. ''

Sebastian frowns slightly and bows his head, staring blankly at the floor as his mind is racing. '' I'm sorry. '' he says in a low voice. '' I shouldn't do this to you. You can go if you want. ''

Kurt's smile turns into a concerned frown.

'' Sebastian, we've had sex three times a week for the past two months. '' He reasons, placing a hand on Sebastian's chin and tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. '' We may not cuddle afterwards, but I _do_ care about you. ''

Sebastian looks at him, his eyes mid-open and blushing slightly.

'' It's just… you know. The old cliché of the badboy who realizes how much of an ass he is. '' he answered honestly, his eyes watering faintly.

'' Are you – ''

Kurt's eyes widen and he wraps his arms around the other boy, holding him tightly.

'' You're not an ass. Don't let anybody tell you that. ''

Sebastian closes his eyes and hugs him back, breathing deeply to hold back his tears.

'' Taking life as a joke. Making fun of everyone. Making boys cheating on their boyfriends… it's awful, Kurt. It's… it's – I'm tired to be like this and I don't even know _why _I act like a total jerk… ''

'' Hey. '' Kurt leans back. '' Look at me. '' When Sebastian keeps his head down, he repeats his request, voice gentle. '' Look at me, Sebastian. ''

Sebastian finally obeys, not blinking because he refuses to let the tears down his cheeks. Kurt places a hand on either side of Sebastian's face, noting in the back of his mind Sebastian's arms staying tightly around him. He looks directly into Sebastian's eyes.

'' You didn't _make_ me cheat on Blaine. I_ choose_ to come back here every other day to be with you. _You _are not that villain here. ''

Kurt's eyes dart around Sebastian's face, trying to see any emotions.

'' You are who you are. Anyone that knows you knows you're not a jerk. ''

Sebastian lets out a sob and his tears are falling freely on his skin now. He nods faintly and buries his face in Kurt's neck.

'' Shh.. '' Kurt places his hand on the back of Sebastian's head gently, biting his lip. '' You've kept this inside for a while, huh ? ''

The taller boy nods again, unable to speak. He stays quiet for a moment, relaxing fully in Kurt's arms.

'' Thank you. '' he says in a shaky voice.

'' There's no need to thank me. '' Kurt whispers, continuing to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair soothingly. '' That's what friends are for. ''

Sebastian tightens the embrace slightly as an answer. He shivers at the feel of Kurt's hand in his hair and after a moment, he becomes calmer. He leans back slowly to look at Kurt.

'' Blaine is lucky to have you, you know. '' he whispers, caressing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiles, a blush tinting his cheeks.

'' No… '' he denies, fingers tightening in Sebastian's hair unconsciously. '' I'm the lucky one. ''

Sebastian holds back a small moan and swallows hardly.

'' I don't know Blaine enough to agree with you. ''

'' I'm the lucky one tonight as well. '' Kurt admits, leaning into Sebastian's hand on his cheek. '' You've let me see you in a way no one else has. ''

Sebastian smiles fondly and leans in to kiss him softly and tenderly.

'' Mh – '' Kurt hums contently into the kiss, lips twitching up into a small smile. '' What was that for ? ''

He blinks slowly.

'' Do I need a reason to kiss you, now ? '' he grins.

'' To kiss me like that ? '' Kurt questions, his fingers lightly massaging Sebastian's scalp. '' No, it's… '' He gives a gentle smile. '' It's nice. ''

'' There's the reason. '' he smiles, brushing the tip of his nose on Kurt's.

'' This is something I never expected. '' Kurt admits, eyes on Sebastian's. '' … did you ? ''

Sebastian purses his lips, unsure.

'' Expected what ? ''

Kurt gives a teasing grin, bringing his hand up to Sebastian's cheek.

'' You. Me. Here. Cuddling in your bed. ''

Sebastian stared at him, blushing lightly.

'' Yes. '' he answered honestly in a sigh.

'' You expected it ? '' Kurt questions, raising an eyebrow. '' How ? ''

Sebastian shakes his head weakly.

'' You don't need to know. ''

He gently pushes Kurt down on the bed, lying beside him and curling into him.

'' Sebastian – '' Kurt begins, but loses his train of thought at the feeling of Sebastian's warm body against his. '' You_ are_ good at cuddling… ''

'' Good to know. '' he giggles softly, nuzzling in Kurt's neck. '' I might get used to it. ''

'' I might let you. '' Kurt admits. '' But why haven't we been doing this the whole time ? I like this new, cuddlebunny version of post-sex Sebastian. ''

'' Maybe I… '' he sighs. '' … was afraid to show you the real me. ''

Kurt frowns, but doesn't move from their position.

'' Why now ? ''

Sebastian lets out a faint laugh.

'' I didn't have the choice. You showed me how nice it was to cuddle and be close to someone, and it kind of… made _that _happen. I don't know. '' He pauses for a moment. '' I don't know. '' he repeats.

'' I _am_ a pretty good cuddle. '' Kurt admits, snuggling up to Sebastian. '' This beats sneaking past your dog at 2AM like I usually do. ''

'' I know. '' he answers in a surprising soft voice, caressing Kurt's upper chest smoothly.

'' Roaming fingers, Smythe ! '' Kurt chides, nuzzling Sebastian's cheek softly. '' Naughty. We're supposed to be cuddling. ''

'' Can't help it. '' he looks up to meet his gaze. '' Your skin is the softest I ever touched. ''

Kurt ducks his head in embarrassment, breaking their shared gaze. '' Stop, you're making me blush. '' He brings his eyes up to meet Sebastian's again. '' Blaine never notices how much I work to keep it soft. '' He presses a light kiss on Sebastian's cheek. '' Thanks. ''

'' There's nothing wrong with blushing, beautiful. '' he smiles. '' It's cute. ''

Kurt sucks in a harsh breath at Sebastian's words, and he tenses.

'' Did you just… call me beautiful ? ''

Sebastian gives him a questioning look.

'' Uh, yes… ? ''

His hand goes down and finds Kurt's. Kurt's eyes dart down to their hands, now intertwined intimately.

'' Nobody's ever called me beautiful before. '' he admits, raising his and Sebastian's hands up to eyelevel and eyeing them as if he's not sure how to feel about them. '' … ever. ''

'' What a shame. '' Sebastian says, shaking his head slightly. '' You truly are beautiful, Kurt. I can't believe it when you say nobody ever called you that before. ''

'' I don't believe you. '' Kurt gives a soft smile. '' But thank you. ''

Sebastian smiles fondly.

'' It doesn't matter if you don't believe me. I mean what I say. '' He leans in to pull him into a soft kiss.

Kurt presses his lips harder onto Sebastian's.

'' M'tired. '' he mumbles into Sebastian's lips, running his tongue along the other boy's bottom lip. '' We should sleep. ''

Sebastian smiles again.

'' Let me put clean underwear and I'm all yours. '' he presses a short kiss on his cheek and stands up to open a drawer.

Kurt turns over, watching Sebastian rummage through his drawers. He gives a teasing smile.

'' You don't have to put anything on, you know. '' he states, giving a cheeky grin. '' I like the view just fine. ''

Sebastian stops and turns around to look at him, grinning.

'' Let's get you naked too, then. '' he winks and climbs back on the bed.

'' Twist my arm. '' Kurt mutters, practically attacking Sebastian as he gets back on the bed, pressing his lips against his. '' You are _sexy._ ''

'' Thanks. So are you. '' he says, managing to get rid of Kurt's pants.

'' M'not sexy. '' Kurt mumbles, pressing chaste kisses all down Sebastian's jawline. '' M'a baby penguin. ''

'' I can tell you're not. '' he says, sneaking his thumbs in Kurt's boxer briefs.

Kurt giggled softly.

'' Okay, then. Now we go to sleep. ''


End file.
